


Birthday present

by EvilResidents



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movies - Anderson), Resident Evil 6 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dominance, F/M, Strap-Ons, finger fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilResidents/pseuds/EvilResidents
Summary: This is a request from Tumblr about Piers being dominated by his s/o on her birthday.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Original Female Character(s), Piers Nivans/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Birthday present

Y/N was sitting on the bed at the request of Piers, with her legs crossed and slightly leaning back, supporting on her hands. Her stockings were not staying properly on her thighs anymore, the fabric sliding a little, but she didn’t care enough to pull them up. She was waiting for Piers who told her to sit there and wait.

“Are you ready?” The boy asked.  
  
“Yes. Are you ready?” A she mockingly raised her arm in the air.

“Shut up.”

Piers opened the door slowly, the creaking of the bathroom door echoing in the room. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the sniper’s outfit.   
His body was beautifully covered with an orange harness, four ends of the harness being connected on his chest with a metal ring, while the rest continued on his back, between his asscheeks and then around his hips, their ends being tied on a ring which surrounded his cock.  
He walked shyly out of the bathroom covering his cock with both hands.

“What do you have there?” She pointed towards his hands, a smirk making its appearance on her face slowly.

“Where?” He tried to hide his embarrassment but his face betrayed him. He was bloody red in the cheeks and he squeezed hardly his manhood in order to cover it. 

“Don’t be shy babe” y/n grabbed him pulled him closer, putting his hands aside in the proces. The contact with the cold air made his cock twitch. 

“Oh my, you are really excited aren’t you?” The woman placed one hand on his shaft and the other on his thigh, then she parted her lips while looking at Piers. His embarrassment was clearly disappearing from his face and was replaced with ecstasy as y/n lips made contact with his swollen tip. She twisted her tongue on his tip and between the slit trying to find the sweet taste of Piers. She began to move her head lower, reaching the half of the shaft when he heard a faint moan coming from him. She took that as a sign to go lower, and she continued to move her head up and lower engulfing the whole length, until her nose was buried in Piers’s tame bush, then up to his tip. When a slick salty fluid started to trickle down her throat she removed her mouth completely. Piers let out a whimper feeling the cold air again on his dick.

“Shhh” she moved her hands to pull the harness around his hips so hard so the strap between his asscheeks would penetrate him deeper. “Your suit is so pretty. Did you searched it yourself? ”

“Y-yes.” 

She let go of the harness and moved her hands on his hips, then slowly went to grab his cheeks, pulling him closer.

“Lets try something else.” She tapped the spot next to her on the mattress.

“Sit puppy.”

Piers obeyed. Fragile feminine hands went to cup his face and to caress those full lips. She pressed her big thumb firmly on the flesh then she applied pressure in order for Piers to open his mouth. The boy listened and soon his mouth was invaded by her thumb exploring the wet area, pressing on his tongue and going to stroke the back of his neck.

“…So needy...” she thought. “On your 4’s” she demanded.

Piers’ cock trembled in excitement as he moved his position accordingly to the order. Y/N placed herself behind him and she moved her hand between his legs to unclip the harnesses around his cock, removing the ring in the process. After giving him a few gentle strokes she went to the drawer and pulled out a small tube. She poured the content on two fingers and went to massage the edges of Piers’s hole.

“Kinky woman..”

“Shut up, you’ll like it.”

She circled it a few times, then she pushed a finger inside. He was so hot inside and tight, she could tell he was a virgin there. Without much waiting, she put the second one and began to thrust slowly. Piers was panting heavy, drops of sweat falling from his forehead on the clean sheets.

“You’re so hot and tight.” She pulled out her fingers. Her removal resulted in a disappointing whimper coming from piers’ mouth. When he was about to protest, instead of words his mouth remained open, his words being stuck in his throat. A wet, fleshy and hot member was making ravages around his hole, liking the tender flesh and occasionally going in to explore the surroundings. Y/N bushed her tongue deeper, licking his walls. The boy started to thrust his hips in the rhythm of the penetration.

“I think is time to pull out the big toys” she said while thrusting two fingers inside him slowly. “What do you think.” She put the third finger and the boy moaned her name and a loud “yes.”

She left to grab a strap-on she had prepared since they had sex for the first time. It wasn’t a monstrous thing, but it was thick and long enough to hit the spot and to cause sufficient pleasure to remain breathless. She removed her clothes completely and attached the thing.  
She positioned herself between his legs, pouring lube on the dildo and spreading across the length. Piers is already wet so he won’t be hurt.  
The tip barely made contact with the skin and Piers already groan.

“Someone’s needy”

“Please...”

She pushed deeper and stopped halfway through, beginning to thrust slowly. She grabbed Piers’ hips for support.

“Deeper, faster.” The boy barely spoke. His head was in clouds.

Y/N admired him. Droll was falling from his mouth on the sheets beneath him. His boyish charm combined perfectly with the look of ecstasy he had on his face. The proud lieutenant and the right hand of the captain was now a horny mess, succumbed to pleasure by a piece of plastic and some skilful fingers.

“Tell me what you want puppy.”

“I—go deeper.”

She thrusted so hard that the plastic balls of the toy hit piers’ real ones. The boy screamed in pleasure as the dildo hit his spot. From that point on she moved fast and hard, making the boy scream her name.

“If you continue like this..”he barely said between sobs.   
Without a word she removed herself and laid on her back, instructing Piers to climb on top.

“Show me how much you want to cum puppy.” 

His legs were shaking so she helped him climb on top. He shallowed hard and spread his legs above the dildo, then he lowered his body, the toy slowly entering him. He began to rock his hips until he felt the toy hitting his spot again, then he picked up the pace. Her fingers traveled the curves of his muscles until they reached his pectoral, then she squeezed them. For his first time he was actually good at riding. She wonder how his movements would feel on a real thing. 

“Im—imma cum.”

She moved her hand on his cock while the other stayed to rub his nipple. 

“Do it.”

He released hot shots of cum mostly on his chest, but some on his lover’s face too.  
When he came back from the clouds he looked at his mess.

“I—im sorry.”

She moved a finger to wipe his cum from her cheek, then she moved the finger to her lips to lick it.

“Relax babe, I love it.”

He collapsed next to her, removing his harness and toss it on the floor.

“Happy birthday babe” he said while pressing his lips on her forehead.

“Best day ever.”

“Let’s take a shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) i hope you liked it. If you have a request idea please visit @wesker-stan on tumblr because im more active there. Thanks!  
> link to the lingerie pic: https://images.app.goo.gl/Kqvgt8STwAmPAqFK7


End file.
